His Sacred Moon Maiden
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Repost. What do you get when a Sailor Scout and a legend from forty years ago cross paths? Chaos, humor, adventure and romance. Follow Adachi Sakura, aka Sailor Neo Moon, when she discovers the legendary Phantom Thief, Dark and his arch nemesis, Krad. Kind of follows the D N Angel storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke Niwa

"Aw, man..."

I'm so depressed. I was going to tell Miss Harada that I liked her, but I got rejected instead. She said that we were friends and that we could only be friends...and nothing more. My alter ego, Dark, isn't making this easy on me either. He's constantly telling me that I could have gotten Miss Risa Harada to like me if I had followed his instructions. I guess I should really tell you who Dark is.

Dark is an entity born on the male side of the Niwa family. He is one half of The Black Wings, a piece of art created by the Hikari family. Police have been after him for ages before he went into a forty year slumber. Dark didn't emerge until my birthday, which was yesterday, and we haven't gotten along with each other so far. He never listens to me and takes control of me whenever he gets the chance...which brings me to another problem that has come up recently.

I haven't been able to transform into Dark. Usually, just a photo of Miss Harada helps me make the transformation since she's supposed to be my sacred maiden. However, whenever I look at her photo, I don't get that strange sensation of my heart racing anymore. It's like that I stopped liking her.

_That's because you have, Daisuke._ Dark replies.

"That's impossible!"

_Face it, she's not our sacred maiden anymore. The new girl, on the other hand..._

There's no way I could ever like someone other than Miss Harada! There's no way I could like Miss Adachi! Adachi Sakura is the new student in our class. She is kind of pretty. Her hair is a light lavender color that reaches down to her back. Her eyes are a dark violet and they are kind of wide, giving her an innocent look to her. Miss Adachi is supposed to be here in town for only a year.

_And we're going to make the most of it._

"Shut up, Dark."

Adachi Sakura

This little town is very cute! I'm so glad that my parents sent me here for my education. I don't think I could ever stay inside the palace for very long. I hate being cooped up in such a place. No. They decided that I needed to interact with others my age and I love it. The Harada Twins are fun girls. Risa is rather outgoing and bubbly, whereas Riku, her twin sister, is a little more serious but athletic. You can tell that they love each other as sisters do.

Then there is Saehara, the school reporter and son of one of the inspectors of the police force. He's friendly but a little too friendly I should say. He constantly tries to flirt with me but Riku often chases him away. I'm way too nice to tell him to back off. I also met his friend, Daisuke Niwa, and he is so cute. He has spiky red hair, wide, innocent red eyes and such a friendly face. He's clumsy, but I don't care. I'm a sucker for cuties like Daisuke. I just want to squeeze the daylights out of him every time I see him stumble.

However, there is something about Daisuke that I quite can't put my finger on. I keep sensing something around him but I can't exactly nail it. It's like he has an entity attached to him and it's dark, but not necessarily malevolent. It's strange, but I might have to look into this one of these days and it's the same thing with another classmate. Satoshi Hiwatari is that classmate. From what I understand, he's the current commander of the local police department and has gone through college already. His story is impressive but I'm more interested in what's hanging around him. Its presence is rather unusual. Like Daisuke, there's something akin to an entity...except this one is definitely malevolent.

_Something to investigate later on._

I didn't think I would run into something like this in such a quaint town but such as life...as a Sailor Scout. I guess I should tell you that I'm the newest Sailor Moon of my generation. My official title is Sailor Neo Moon. Everyone knows who she is and she's quite a celebrity among my peers. Anyway, my uniform, quite frankly, is a sexualized version of the Japanese school uniform. I have a white leotard with a very short, midnight blue skirt with a gray underskirt. I have elbow length gloves and navy blue high heels.

I think you all have an idea about what my uniform looks like. My main colors are gray and blue. I carry my silver crystal in a small brooch that the first Sailor Moon had. I'm wearing it now and that caused quite a stir among the girls. I'll have to be a little more careful in the future with it but I'm not going to remove it now since I've discovered two different entities here in town.

_I just might need my crystal._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

_Hours later..._

I'm sitting at my apartment, eating supper, and watching television when a news segment comes on. I usually don't watch the news since the news these days are kind of depressing, but this particular segment catches my eye. The reporter announces that the legendary phantom thief, Dark, has sent a warning letter stating that he was going to steal the statue of the Sacred Maiden tonight at midnight.

_So he does exist._

As a child, my grandmother, the first Sailor Moon, often told me stories of the handsome thief and of the adventures they had together before they went their separate ways. I thought she had made up those stories, but it seems that they are true and that the existence of the Phantom Thief has come to light and after forty years.

I'm looking at the clock on the cable box and it says that it's seven o'clock. That gives me five hours to prepare myself...for tonight, Sailor Neo Moon and the Phantom Thief will meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Adachi Sakura/Sailor Neo Moon

As soon as I'm finished cleaning up from supper, I transform into my alter ego. It's been a little while since I've become Sailor Neo Moon. The world is at peace so there hasn't been any need for her...until now, that is. I know a lot of my classmates have been lamenting her disappearance, so tonight is the night that she reemerges in her attempt to come face to face with the Phantom Thief. Going to school tomorrow is going to be chatty.

"I'm going to be hearing about this tomorrow."

It's eleven thirty now and a good time to leave. I leap on top of the rooftops and make my way to the museum. It's not at all hard to find and especially when you got floodlights on and hoards of police officers surrounding the place. I keep a good distance away in some trees as I wait to spot the thief himself. As I wait, I see Hiwatari standing with some of the guards there. His face is cold and blank, his blue eyes piercing into the darkness, as if he was willing Dark to turn up. He is kind of elegant in his own cold way. I guess I can see why some of the girls develop crushes on him.

_I highly doubt he welcomes it, though._

Midnight comes and goes and no sight of the phantom thief. The police force is getting restless and irritated and I can hear one of the inspectors venting out loud. Hiwatari, though, is patient. It's as if he knows that Dark will turn up no matter how late he is...and he's correct because I can see a winged figure fly towards the museum. Hiwatari leaves and enters the museum. I can't follow him inside so I find a window in an area where there is barely any security and peer inside.

It's dark and all I can see are sihlouettes of figures and various pieces of art inside. Hiwatari eventually appears, the flood of the moonlight falling upon his lanky figure. He's inspecting the room when I see a guard enter the gallery, apparently wounded. I can't hear what the two guys are saying but a fight eventually breaks out.

_I see..._

Dark had been disguised as one of the guards. A pair of large, black wings unfold from his back. I still can't see his face and I'm about to go into the museum for a closer look before the fight intensifies. I know what you guys are thinking. I really should step in and I agree. I normally don't sit here like an idiot but this isn't my fight either. There are no people that are in immediate danger and definitely no youmas to be had.

Hiwatari lunges at Dark, who simply dodges, before cloning himself. Now there are two Phantom Thiefs and the silver-haired boy is taken off guard. This gives Dark enough time to grab the statue and disappear into the night sky through the window I'm sitting at. This allowed me the opportunity to give chase now.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

He stops in mid-flights to look down at me. My word, he is so young and handsome. It's no wonder grandmother got so caught up with him.

Dark

_She looks like..._

_Looks like who, Dark?_ Daisuke asks.

_Never mind. It's nothing._

Of course it's not nothing. That outfit...it reminds me of someone that I had met about forty years ago. Her hair is the same shade of silvery lavender and her face is the same heart-shaped face as the lovely Neo-Queen Serenity. I'm willing to bet that if I can get enough of her hair and form it into a little meatball, she will resemble my beloved queen and sailor-suited warrior. Oh, what the heck. I can't resist a challenge. Besides which, she ordered me to stop and it's only polite to listen to a lady.

_You wouldn't, Dark!_

I would. I get down to where she's perched. She's ready to hurl her tiara at me and capture me. I just put my hands up in surrender. I'm not going to hurt her. I would never harm a lady and especially a descendent of Neo-Queen Serenity. She doesn't let her guard down for one second, which is smart on her part. Grabbing her hair, though, caught her off guard. I clench it to make it into a meatball. There's the family resemblence.

"You look so much like her."

"Huh?"

I'm about to steal a kiss from her, the same way I stole a kiss from her Grandmother all those years ago, when company arrives. Aw, shucks.

"I heard the scream from over here!" A guard exclaims.

"Another time then."

I'm flying away when she starts to follow me. Oh, she's definitely much like her original counterpart...stubborn and determined. It clearly runs in the family. She's leaping of treetops and rooftops, ignoring all of the people screaming out her name in awe and delight. I hear her mutter a swear word when she nearly trips. Not very ladylike of her, but her anger amuses me. Sadly, I have to end this chase so I allow her to catch me with her tiara.

_Funny how history repeats itself._

This is exactly how the first Sailor Moon managed to catch me forty years ago. The new Sailor Moon approaches me with that determined look on her face. The resemblance to the first Sailor Moon is very uncanny. She definitely has to be the granddaughter.

"My grandmother told me stories of you. What do you know of Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you a story."

"What's the catch?" She asks.

"So suspicious. Just let me go. I promise I won't hurt you."

The new Sailor Moon is dying to know. It's not that hard to see what's going through her mind before she grumbles beneath her breath.

"I'm probably going to regret this..."

She removes the tiara and looks at me expectantly. Instead of telling her the story as promised, I hear a certain inspector and his crew coming through the trees. I tell the new Sailor Moon of their impending arrival.

"But..."

I silence her with a kiss...the same way I silenced her grandmother.


	3. Chapter 3

Adachi Sakura/Sailor Neo Moon

Dark just gave me my first kiss. There's nothing that I can compare this kiss to, but it is the sweetest and warmest kiss. I remember my grandmother speaking of how romantic the legendary thief had been. Well, grandma, his skills at romance hasn't faded at all in the past forty years that he had slept. I'm breathless when he pulls away and quite embarrassed at my inability to reciprocate. He just gives me a friendly chuckle before he gives me a solid promise of telling me the story of my regal grandmother, Neo-Queen Serenity. He spreads his black wings and prepares to take flight before he says:

"We'll meet again."

He takes off into the night and I can only enjoy a brief glimpse before I hear the police crew make their way through the woods. The first person to make their appearance is the enigma known as Satoshi Hiwatari, the young police commander. His face is dead serious and, quite frankly, a little bit cold. I guess that's why the girls say that he's beautiful in a cold way because he is. Cold, yet beautiful in his own way. He and I make eye contact and neither of us say a word as we stare each other down. There's something inside him that's wanting to get out...something quite dangerous. The magic I'm sensing is bright and chaotic and not in a good way. I need to get out of here and fast.

"You let him get away, didn't you?" He asks.

I don't respond. I know that the best weapon in such cases, like this one, is silence. I'm about ready to run when Hiwatari starts to seize up. He falls to the ground and grunts in pain. I can hear him mutter something to the effect of that he wasn't ready for him to come out and that he needed more time. I'm prepared to heal him with my crystal when he finally gets over his attack. I really shouldn't call it an attack. I'm rather familiar with what I just saw...the throes of impending possession. Whatever that lies inside Hiwatari was threatening to escape and take over him. The presence inside him is not very friendly whatsoever.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about me." Hiwatari grunts.

Typical pride. He manages to get back on his feet and asks me the same question again as last time, pretending his attack never really happened. I just stare at him before giving him a vague answer.

"Perhaps."

I don't dare tell him the truth. I don't need Hiwatari trying to figure out who I am. He is a boy-genius and it doesn't take much for him to figure things out. I don't need him to dig into my personal history...especially my royal history. I'm trying to keep that under wraps, thank you very much. I don't need the entire town coming after me because I'm the princess of such and such palace and stuff.

"Hm. I don't know who you are or who you might be associated with, but it's easier if you stayed out of the way."

"Like that's ever going to happen."

Then I take my leave. Things are going to get interesting from here on out.

* * *

_Next Day..._

I meet Hiwatari once again in the hallway at school. His composure is calm, cool, and serious. He's rather elegant for a fourteen-year-old but, of course, he is the police chief of the town. Proper decorum dictates his bearing. He is very distant, like he wants to keep the entire world away from him at arm's length and I think I know why after what I saw last night. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt. I'm not sure if his warning applies to me as well...not that I intend to heed his warning anyway. I'm Sailor Neo Moon and I intend to see what secrets that this town holds and my first order of business is looking into Dark's and Hiwatari's history as enemies and the best place to start is with Dark himself...although my fellow classmate, Saehara, is chock-full of information since his father works as an inspector and is privy to inside information.

_There's nothing like a teenage school reporter._

Saehara is a very interesting and obnoxious character. Don't get me wrong. He's very friendly, but a tad pushy when it comes to asking a girl out on a date. I've already turned him down several times. Of course, he's very persistent and Daisuke finally had to pull him away from me. He actually apologized for his friend's actions and assured me that he meant no harm at all.

"He's quite friendly once you get to know him." Daisuke says.

"I'm sure."

Later in the day, I run into Riku Harada and she doesn't look so well. It looks like she had her energy drained. I close my eyes and concentrate in order to see if I can pick up any negative attachments. Unfortunately, I do pick up on a dark signature...which means that a youma must have been the one responsible. The attack is clearly new since there are no reports of strange creatures roaming around in the area. Risa tells me that Riku had been this way for at least two days. She had been nursing her sister but saw no improvement in her health. The younger Harada twin is clearly worried for her sister. So it looks like I'm going to be patrolling the town tonight to see if I can detect a presence.

"Um...Miss Adachi?"

"Hm? Yes, Daisuke?"

His big red eyes blink at me with wonder before he catches himself, blushing, and asks me:

"Do you want to come over to my house and meet my family?"

* * *

Daisuke's POV

"I'd love to." She replies.

My heart is pounding fast. It used to be that way whenever I was around Miss Harada. I guess I really do have a new sacred maiden. There's something special about Miss Adachi...something pure. Dark tells me that we may be sensing what is known as the Silver Crystal. It's hiding in her pink brooch. For something so small, it sure gives off a lot of pure energy. My partner in crime gives me a brief history of it before the bell finally rings.

We both get onto the streetcar and head on towards my house, bracing myself for all of the embarrassing things to come from my family. They can be very embarrassing sometimes and I really don't want to go through all of that. I warn Miss Adachi about my family and their antics but she just smiles at me and says that she looks forward to meeting everyone. I can feel Dark come to the surface but I tell him to back off even though I don't expect him to listen. Surprisingly, he does.

...

"Come in!"

"Thanks, Daisuke."

"Mom, I'm home!"

My mother comes walking in with dad following behind. Grandpa is sitting at the table with Wiz, both eating strawberries. Wiz looks up and comes bounding across the room. He's been in the family for as long as I remember. He used to help out grandpa when he was a phantom thief. Miss Adachi just gasps when she sees my floppy-eared pet.

"Daisuke, he's so cute! May I hold him?"

"Sure."

Wiz hops into her arms happily.

"Well, hello there!" My mother greets. "I'm Emiko. You must be Sakura."

"Pleased to meet you all!" She replies.

My family introduces themselves to Sakura before extending a dinner invitation to her. I almost protest but Dark simply tells me to just relax and have a good time with Miss Adachi. I sigh. Mom is already teasing me about bringing home girls from school and dad isn't helping either. The only one who's staying out of all of the teasing is grandpa. This is going to be a long dinner...


	4. Chapter 4

Adachi Sakura/ Sailor Neo Moon

So I'm out on patrol to see if I can find the youma responsible for draining Riku when Dark shows up out of the blue. I forgot that he goes out at night to steal various works of art on a daily basis so I wasn't expecting him at all. Grandma had told me that he can be a real charmer, which is true since I experienced that first hand, but she neglected to tell me that he can be rather annoying. I try to ignore him as I do my late night patrol but his flirty chatter is distracting me. I really want to catch this youma and eliminate it as quickly as I can.

"Why don't you just go home?" I ask. "You have your trophy. I don't have time for you tonight."

"Aw...why not?"

I continue to scout the wooded area where a youma is likely to be hiding at. Dark follows me, not caring that there's a bunch of people out looking for him at this precise moment, and continues to bug me. I finally tell him what Risa told me about Riku and he frowns. I tell him that this was the reason why I'm patrolling the city. I'm looking for the creature that might be responsible for draining Riku Harada, I say to him, and I am about to leave the wooded area when I see something move. Dark, after insisting that he should come with me, follows me.

"I know I saw it."

We walk a little ways into the forest and it's not long when a humanoid youma makes its appearance. It's skin is light blue with dark blue eyes. It has no mouth and its hair is green. It's relatively human until it raises its hands and vine whips come flying out from the palms of its hands. Dark and I go on the offensive. He nails it with dark energy while I chop it in half with my tiara. It's usually not that easy to beat a youma so I can only assume that it hadn't fed on humans yet. Well, at least it won't hurt Riku anymore.

"That's a job well done." Dark says. "It won't hurt Riku anymore.

"Indeed."

I look up at the tall figure clad in black. He's got a satisfied smirk on his face. He should be satisfied. He got another piece of art work, fooling the police crew again, and he helped me take a youma out. However, he still owes me one thing and I'm about to bug him about it when he suddenly flies away. I jump out onto the top of the trees and start to give chase, not caring if anyone saw me. A promise is a promise and I'm not about to let him break it. Faint gasps of awe and delight escape nearby onlookers. That's when he decides to give me some trouble and starting with the stupid wolf whistle that he gives me.

"Whooo! Got me a lady in a short skirt!" Dark hollers. "What you gonna do? Throw your tiara?"

He so asked for that one. I throw my tiara with relative ease and catch the thief in question. Instead of dragging him down onto the ground where everyone in the world is waiting, I decide to interrogate him up in the air. Once I interrogate him, I plan on letting him go...not that Satoshi needs to know that.

"You promised me about my grandmother." I tell him.

"So I did." He agrees. "Unfortunately, that's going to have to wait a bit longer."

"Why?"

"Look down."

I do and I see another youma coming out of the woods prepared to attack. I immediately remove my tiara, releasing Dark from his binding, and send it flying towards the creature, who had now grabbed an unsuspecting victim. The police arrive on scene and start shooting at it without any results. I hurry onto the ground and call its attention towards me. There's no need for innocent people to get hurt. I spot Hiwatari hiding in the brush and I see him produce a white feather. A white feather? What did that mean? What was he going to do?

"Hey, creep! Over here!"

The monster looks over my way, prepared to attack me. The monster is a female humanoid. It's kind of like a version of Medusa, only creepier. It has slithering snakes for hair and red irises. Its face is hidden by a strange mask and its skin, which there was a lot of, is blue. It wore a red tube top, I kid you not, and a rather short skirt. Ugh. That thing is so butt-ugly. Hopefully, I'll destroy it quickly.

"I'm Sailor Neo Moon! Prepare to be moon dusted!"

The youma comes straight at me. I dodge it and attack it with my tiara. Unfortunately, it's a miss and I'm hit right in the gut. It leaves me stunned and I can't get up right away. It picks me up by my neck and starts to drain me of my energy. I'm trying to get my wand into my hand when the youma is blown away by dark magic. I wasn't expecting Dark to help me out but he did. He lands right in front of me to prevent an another attack on me. I'm kind of touched by his concern.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask him.

"It's only polite to help a lady in distress."

Dark pulls out a feather and blasts the youma with relative ease. I get up and he tells me that the finishing blow is mine to take. I go for another tiara throw and, this time, it connects and the youma is annihilated. I run over to check on the victim to see if she if she's still alive and, to my utter relief, she is. The Phantom Thief volunteers to take her home before he's hit with a strange energy blast. I look for the source and it's Hiwatari. He has a look on his face that could easily freeze hell over. The next thing he says is what makes me defend Dark.

"Get out of my way." He orders me.

"I don't take kindly to such orders." I tell him coldly.

"Go home, Neo Moon." Dark says.

"Huh?"

"I'll be just fine. Get the girl home."

He gives me a playful wink. I sigh before I go back to the unconscious girl. She's still out cold but that's okay. A good night's rest is what she needs. I take one good look at Dark and Hiwatari before I take my leave.


	5. Chapter 5

_Daisuke's POV_

I had a strange dream last night. I dreamt of a strange but beautiful kingdom upon the moon itself and a scene of an ancient battle played itself out. I could see a girl with long blonde hair done up in buns. She wore a long white gown befitting a princess. There was a prince, too. He was tall and dressed in armor. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He fought to defend the princess and they both died in battle. Then I saw a lady with a similar hairstyle, except it was a silvery lavender color...like Miss Adachi's. She faced off with the very demon that killed the prince and princess and sealed it away. With the very last of her energy, she sent the prince and princess 1000 years into the future.

I have various pictures of that dream drawn out on canvas and painted them, reflecting what I saw. I went back to sleep and started dreaming of the same girl with the blonde hair. In this dream, she was the queen of a crystal city that only exists in myth. The king was the same guy that I saw in my previous dream. They had a little pink-haired daughter together. Fast forward another couple years or centuries. The pink-haired princess becomes a queen herself, long after the crystal city disappears. This dream is back on the moon, where the old palace was before. There's a guy with silver, almost white, hair in the picture and...a horn on his head? Another baby princess is born to them and this one is very familiar to me when she grows up.

_Miss Adachi?_

The dream ends when she grabs onto a small pink brooch and transforms into...Sailor Neo Moon? No way! She transforms into her princess form and then I woke up. Those dreams were weird but they felt so real. I finish up all of my paintings, which all tell a story, leaving one of Miss Adachi in her princess form to dry. The golden crescent moon on her forehead seems to glow. Normally, Dark doesn't take a liking to any of my work but this one catches his attention.I must say that I can't blame him. I painted a picture of the legendary moon princess herself, Miss Adachi...I mean Princess Serenity. Dark told me that since he met with Neo-Queen Serenity. It's like a family name or something. Anyway, her silver-ish lavender hair is down on her bare shoulders and her violet eyes are wide.

_This is your best work yet, Daisuke._ Dark says. _Mind if I kept it?_

"No."

_Don't be selfish._

I go downstairs to ask grandpa about the dreams that I have, taking one picture that I painted with me to show him. He's shocked to silence when he sees what I painted before he recovers himself.

"Grandpa?"

"So you've dreamt of the Silver Millennium Palace." He says.

"The Silver Millennium Palace?"

Grandpa nods and launches into the story of love and tragedy. Mom is listening closely with tears in her eyes. It's dinnertime by the time grandpa finishes the entire story. He had ended it with the birth of the third Moon Princess and that's when I tell him who I think the third princess is. I let Dark come to the surface of my mind and let him add on to the story. This is all so bizarre.

"Oh, Dai!" Mom exclaims. "Your sacred maiden is a moon princess!"

I sigh before I trudge towards my room. Why does this happen to me? First a sailor-suited warrior, and now she's a princess. I sit down at my canvas and just paint. I always paint when I am stressed. I don't pay attention to what I am painting so when I'm finished, I'm surprised at the end result. I finish with an adult version of Miss Adachi and this picture portrays her as a legendary queen.

_Now this is art._ Dark says.

I have to agree. Now what will tomorrow bring?

I'm almost sorry that I asked.


End file.
